Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Puella Magi Madoka Magica (Japanese: 魔法少女まどか☆マギカ), commonly referred to as simply Madoka Magica, is a Japanese anime television series produced by Shaft and Aniplex. It was directed by Akiyuki Shinbo and written by Gen Urobuchi, with original character designs by Ume Aoki, character design adaptation by Takahiro Kishida, and music by Yuki Kajiura. The story follows a group of female middle school students who choose to become magical girls and must battle surreal enemies called witches. However, they consequently learn of the anguish and perils associated with their newfound roles. The first ten episodes of the series aired in Japan on TBS and MBS between January and March 2011, while the final two episodes were delayed until April 2011 due to the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. A manga adaptation of the series and various spin-off manga series have been published by Houbunsha and licensed in North America by Yen Press. A novelisation by Nitroplus was released in August 2011, and a dedicated magazine, Manga Time Kirara Magica, was launched by Houbunsha in June 2012. A video game for the PlayStation Portable was released in March 2012, with another for PlayStation Vita released in December 2013. A film series has also been produced, consisting of two films recapping the anime series, released in October 2012, and a third film featuring an original story which was released on October 26, 2013. A concept film acting as a trailer for a new project was screened in December 2015. Puella Magi Madoka Magica has received widespread critical acclaim, with critics praising the writing, visuals, and soundtrack of the series as well as its unorthodox approach to the magical girl subgenre. It has also been a commercial success, with each BD volume selling more than 50,000 copies. The series garnered a variety of awards, such as the Television Award at the 16th Animation Kobe Awards, as well as 12 Newtype Anime Awards and the Grand Prize for animation in the 2011 Japan Media Arts awards. Madoka Magica Collab Login Bonuses Players can log on everyday for 14 days to obtain various rewards and exclusive Evangelion Gear. Point Rankings Rankings are determined by the amount of player's Prestige. Certain rewards are given based on a player's rank. Rankings will be calculated based on the Prestige. Ranking rewards are given to the players after maintenance. Prestige from Madoka Magica Collaboration Event Quests are totaled up and calculated in the rankings. See Puella Magi Madoka Magica/Ranking Rewards for a list of Ranking Rewards. Prestige Rewards These Progression Rewards are given to the player for reaching certain Prestige milestones. See Puella Magi Madoka Magica/Prestige Rewards for a list of Prestige Rewards. Spawns * Madoka Magica Box I Spawn * Ticket Spawn Gallery File:App Logo-Unison League x Madoka Magica 001.png|App Logo File:Spawn-Madoka Magica 001 Icon.png|Spawn Icon File:Spawn-Madoka Magica 002 Icon.png|Spawn Icon File:Spawn-Box I Icon.png|Spawn Icon File:Spawn-Box II Icon.png|Spawn Icon External Links * http://app.a-tm.co.jp/unisonleague/en/ * Puella Magi Madoka Magica on Wikipedia * Puella Magi Madoka Magica on Puella Magi Wiki * http://www.a-tm.co.jp/news/service-2825/ Category:Collaborations Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica